Actuators for raising the front hood of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, are used for protection, in order to cause raising of the front hood of the vehicle in the event of an impact of the vehicle with an object. The raising of the front hood is an active measure in order to be able to substantially absorb the impact energy through the front hood in the event of an impact of the vehicle against the object. In that the front hood is raised, the deformation of the front hood is prevented from ending on a dimensionally-rigid engine located underneath or other dimensionally-rigid components of the vehicle in the event of an impact. By raising the front hood, a more substantial deformation is therefore possible in case of impact with the object, such as a pedestrian, and improves protection is thus achieved. Pre-tensioned springs and/or pyrotechnically activatable airbags are typically used as actuators. However, such actuators require a relatively large installation space, which is to be provided under the front hood.
Therefore, at least one object is to provide an actuator for raising the front hood of a vehicle having the features mentioned at the beginning, which has a compact structure in its starting shape. Furthermore, a corresponding pedestrian protection system for a vehicle is to be provided. In addition, a motor vehicle suitable for such a pedestrian protection system or such an actuator is to be proposed. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.